Kislev Timeline
The following contains the timeline of Kislev's major events, using the Gospodarin Calendar. Note: As with all things historical, it is impossible to be certain as to the reliability of some of these dates, as the Kislevite practice of placing their rulers at whatever battle they feel most fitting of their skills and temperament seems designed to give the history scholar headaches. Similarly, dates of ancient history are equally vague, and this historian hopes his readers may forgive any lapses caused by the vagaries of current records. * C –5000 -- Elven colonisation of the Old World finally reaches the site of modern-day Erengrad. This outpost marks the furthest the Elves penetrate to the east and north. * C –3800 -- Dwarf armies from Karak Vlag and Karak Ungor combine to drive the Elves out of the Lynsk estuary and the southern coast of the Sea of Claws. * C –3000 -- Greenskin attacks force the Dwarfs to abandon their settlements along the Rivers Lynsk and Urskoy. * C –1600 -- The lands north of the Urskoy are peopled by the Roppsmenn and Ungols. Except for border raids and the odd skirmish, peace exists between them and the Teutogens who border their territory. * –543 -- Goblin tribes settle in the forests between the Lynsk and Upper Talabec. * C –1828 (-304) -- The Thurini tribe migrates from the east of the Worlds Edge Mountains along the River Lynsk to the south-eastern shore of the Sea of Claws. * –1524 (1) -- The Empire is founded under the warrior-king Sigmar. He scatters the ancient Norsii people from the shores of the Sea of Claws, and they flee northwards. The Ungols drive them further north into what is now Norsca. Sigmar aids the Ungols fighting Orcs of the Worlds Edge Mountains, and peace exists between the Empire and Ungols after they fight together at the Battle of Black Fire Pass. * C –45 (1475) -- Over several years, increasing expansion by the tribes of the Chaos Wastes forces the Gospodar tribes to move westwards. * C –30 (1480) -- Khan-Queen Miska leads the Gospodar tribe over the High Pass, driving back the Ungol people. * –27 (1497) -- Ungol Warlord Hethis Chaq's army defeats a Roppsmenn host led by King Weiran on the cliffs overlooking the Sea of Claws. The Ropsmenn are scattered, and the Ungols take their lands. * 1 (1524) -- Under the rule of the Khan-Queen Shoika, work begins on the building of the great Gospodar capital, Kislev. She takes the title Tzarina to indicate her new reign over the lands north of the Urskoy. * 3 (1527) -- Norvard, greatest settlement of the Ungol is captured by the Gospodars and renamed Erengrad. This event effectively completes the Gospodar conquest of the lands north of the Urskoy. * 778 (2302) -- ''Great War against Chaos''. Asavar Kul leads a terrifying host of Chaos warriors south into Kislev. Magnus the Pious appears in Nuln and unites the Empire. Tzar Alexis appeals to Magnus for aid. Bolgasgrad and other settlements along the Lynsk are abandoned. Chaos fleets range across the Sea of Claws and attack merchant ships. The siege of Praag begins in spring. Magnus the Pious arrives in Middenheim and splits his forces. The mounted troops depart to attempt to relieve Praag, while Magnus leads the rest of his army through Talabheim to Kislev. Praag falls in the winter, and the siege of Kislev begins. Battle of Kislev breaks the Chaos forces. * 785–941 -- The Reign of Tzarina Kattarin the Bloody ends when Tsarevich Pavel strikes the blow that ends her life, imprisoning her corpse in a block of ice where she remains to this day. * 968 -- Tzar Vladimir Bokha dies fighting Goblins east of Kislev. His son, Boris, inherits a nation that has done little to recover from the Great War against Chaos. * 969 -- Tzar Boris Bokha defeats a large army of Beastmen outside Praag, earning the title Radii Bokha (Bokha the Red). * 973 -- Radii Bokha returns from the wilds with the war-bear Urskin and becomes the first high priest of Ursun in over four hundred years; he takes the title Boris Ursus. * 993 -- Tzar Boris dies in battle whilst leading an army north of the Lynsk into Troll Country. At an unnamed river crossing, the Tzar falls fighting Hetzar Feydaj. Tzar Boris's daughter, Katarin, becomes the Tzarina of Kislev, beginning the reign of the Ice Queen. * 997 -- The time known as the “Spring Driving.” The hordes of the Chaos Warlord Archaon rampage south and cross the Lynsk. Numerous combined armies of the Tzarina and the Empire are defeated. * 998 -- The Storm of Chaos. The power of the Dark Gods grows in the north as the northern tribes are united by Archaon. Chaos armies led by Surtha Lenk and Aelfric Cyenwulf ravage much of northern Kislev. Lenk is defeated by Boyarin Kurkosk at Mazhorod, and Cyenwulf is beaten at Urzebya by an army of the Empire and the Ice Queen. Archaon leads his victorious armies south but is defeated outside the walls of Middenheim by the defenders of the Empire. Canon Conflict As of the End Times, the Storm of Chaos is now considered non-canon. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realm of the Ice Queen ** : pg. 18 Category:Timelines Category:Kislev Category:K Category:T